


Eternal Love

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, AshuMada will be the only one just as violent sex as HashiMada and HashiInd, Ashura's dick is the father of all dicks, Cuntboy, HashiSasu, Incest, Indra is a whore for his brother, Indra's pussy as well is the mother of all pussies, Indra's pussy is tighter than cement, M/M, NaruMada, NaruSasu/AshuInd/HashiSasu/NaruMada/AshuSasu, Other, Reincarnation, Sex between Ashura and Indra is intense, Swapping Partners, Technically Their still the same people though., Tragic Romance, can't forget HashiInd, more to come - Freeform, onesided MadaSaku, onesided naruhina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: What if Ashura and Indra could manifest themselves as their original bodies outside of being Sasuke and Naruto currently? What if they decided to split their souls into threes so they could exist as Hashirama and Madara at the same time? Ashura will end up going to great lengths in all three of his known lives just to make things right with his beloved, beautiful, older brother, that's what.





	1. Ashura Loves Indra Part 1

Ashura looked down at the sleeping form of his beautiful elder brother. Leaning down to kiss those plump, soft lips he moved a hand up Indra's chest to cup his cheek. "No matter what....I will always love you...", he moved to kiss him again. The younger of the two did not care that their father would kill him if he knew what Ashura did to Indra every night. He loved his brother so much the rest of the clan be damned for all he cared. A night without Indra in his arms was like a night in hell for Ashura, and it had been two whole months!. Their father had dragged him away to train with the toads. He'd been gone so long he had to masturbate thinking that it was Indra's cunt, and not his own hands, wrapped around his cock. Once they returned home, Ashura made slow, sweet, passionate baby making love to his brother last night.... Indra's slender moon soaked hand reached up to run his fingertips across Ashura's lips once his brother had risen up. Long lashes fluttering the porcelain skinned teen gazed up at his precious brother. Indra loved his brother with every ounce of his being, he would kill anyone that would ever dare to come between them. The temples their worshippers attended were filled with the devout and faithful. But, none were more devout than he himself to his brother.

 

Indra treated Ashura like a god, his love for him sent him insane with happiness sometimes. He knew their father would be furious, but it didn't matter, Indra kissed Ashura in return lovingly. He was naked, they were both naked and still quite sticky from their most recent nightly love making. Indra moaned as his brother shifted, massive nearly horse, no it was horse, sized cock shifted still buried deeply with his starved pussy. They had not had sex in two months before then, Ashura being dragged along to train by their father for that time. Indra was left home alone, only able to sate his unquenchable sex drive by thinking of Ashura as he fisted himself. He whispered into his ear in a low seductive tone.

 

"Good morning my love...~"

 

TBC


	2. Hashirama Loves Madara Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama has loved Madara since their first forbidden meeting by the river.

(aproximately ten thousand lifetimes later, with Ashura's first known reincarnation)

A young 12 year old Hashirama leaped down from the tree he was perched in. He walked over to the river and kneeled down to pick up a smooth stone. Tossing the rock across the water he watched it glide smoothly to the otherside. 'Another boring day, at least father stopped sending my brothers out to fight.' he sighed as he went to retrieve the stone, only to find himself face to face with the scowl of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

 

"What the hell are you staring at you dead last idiot? with that ugly hair cut, Your stone skipping skills suck!"

 

Hashirama was snapped out of his trance when the girl spoke to him angrily. "Oh uh....my stone skipping skills are awesome! you....wanna skip stones with me maybe?" he grinned like a moron, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. He hadn't even noticed the insult yet, too enthralled by the beauty of the oddly boyish sounding girl in front of him.

 

The supposed 'girl' shook her head, looking at the river. "Fine....I...kind of can't get it right, but I'm going to keep trying! Make yourself useful!" Hashirama nearly jumped, standing behind the other, he grabbed her milky smooth hand and helped her toss the rock across the river. The look on her face as she watched the stone sail across sent Hashirama's heart into overdrive, he could hear it pounding in his ears as the most dazzling smile was directed his way. In that moment he knew it had to be love at first sight...he fantasized about possibly attempting to steal a kiss, right before he was pushed into the river.

 

With a yell he grabbed hold of her, dragging her laughing form into the water with him, she tripped as he did this, causing the raven haired other's lips to come crashing into his. Hashirama was in heaven, until he realized once their chests were pressed together and the name he heard being called from the Uchiha forest on the beautiful girl's side of the river.

"Madara...", he whispered as they floated in the water, staring at one another, he noticed the heavy blush adorning Madara's pale features, leaning over he kissed her, no, his cheeks. "You are the most beautiful boy in the world.... Madara-chan...meet me here tomorrow and every day after that! we ....we can train and...stuff" he chuckled again, grin once again in place.

Madara glared at him, "What's your name? Since you've learned mine."

"Oh, I'm Hashirama! I uh... I think you're really pretty..."

"And I think you're really dobe....but...sure...."

"So.. we meet here tomorrow?" Hashirama pressed hopefully.

"Yes, but I must go now, father mustn't catch me with a Senju....he'd beat me worse than he beat Kagami. But.....thank you for helping me with the stone skipping...even if your hair is ugly...you're pretty cute yourself.....", he quickly pecked Hashirama on the forehead between his eyes before scrambling out of the water and leaping away into the forest.

Hashirama floated there, stunned into silence, hearts floating in his eyes.

"I'm in love...."

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each first few chapters will just introduce each main couple. Keep an eye on HashiMada though, there will be clues hinting toward a Romeo and Juliet style fic in the future.


	3. Ashura Loves Indra Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashura can't resist the sensual charms of his beloved elder brother. Unable to contain himself after Indra services him with a lapdance in their father's temple, He proceeds to fuck him like a wild animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme for this chapter, Charly Black feat J Capri - Wine and Kotch uncut.

Ashura slowly pulled out of his brother, cock bobbing as he did so. Indra chirped at him as he held his hand out in a delicate manner, Ashura helped him up, pulling him close before kissing him deeply. "I love you..." Indra whispered as his younger brother took his hand, leading him out into the courtyard. He walked with him toward their father's temple, entering it Ashura sat on their father's throne. "Ashura?" came the inquiry.

"Father selected me as heir, and as heir, I select you as my wife, dearest aniki." came the answer. Indra chuckled lightly as he walked over, turning until his back faced his brother, sliding onto his lap he pressed his ass back into Ashura's crotch.

  
"And I as your aniki and your lover, accept you as my husband, sweetest otoutou...now let us celebrate? I want you...."

"I just took you last night aniki... are you certain you can handle more so soon?"

Indra twirled around on his lap, straddling it before grinding against him, rubbing his clothed folds against the slowly growing erection under his brother's robes. "I may not have your brute strength, but it will take more than that to knock me out, you know this~" Indra purred into his ear as he kissed and licked along his earlobe. A pale hand creeped down to grip and fondle Ashura through his clothing. The younger of the two gasped as his brother bit his ear, rocking up against his thigh. The shorter haired male reached around to squeeze Indra's ass. hips thrusting upward.

"Fuck...." Ashura whispered in a heavy, husky voice while grinding up into his brother.

"Yes...you know you want a piece of this pussy, my foolish little brother....to even deny yourself the desire...Usuratonkachi....take me...take me hard until I scream your name so loud the ground will shatter beneath us as the other gods tremble in orgasam while you lift me into heaven on your big, " he squeezed Ashura's dick a bit harder, "thick..." his plush lips quivered, seized by Ashura's in a heated lava burning kiss. "Cock...." He moaned, his younger brother unable to restrain himself, ripping Indra's clothing away and flipping him onto his stomach face first on their father's throne.

"Make me harder baby, show me why I should ravish you till you lose your voice and ability to walk without my cum dripping down your thighs. Show me how badly you want this dick in your tight little pussy...that sweet sweet pussy....Make me want to fuck you, big brother...."

 

Ashura's own hand shot out to grip a palm full of pussy, squeezing it until Indra cried out in bliss, juices dripping onto their father's throne. "Sing for me my beautiful...." Ashura whispered as his tongue replaced his hand. He licked up and down the slick wet folds, digging his tongue between them to lick even harder. He felt Indra's body shudder in pleasure against his tongue.

"Ashura....! Ashura please....fuck my pussy otoutou! pound me into nothing....thrust your cock inside me, unleash yourself onto me....don't hold back.."

Ashura pulled his vaginal juice stained mouth away from Indra's soaking wetness, slowly beginning to push his hardened cock into his older brother mercilessly. Gripping those smooth perfect hips, Ashura pounded into Indra almost on instinct, thrusting into him hard enough to send the throne banging onto the floor. Indra's mouth hung open, Ashura jack hammered his hips inside him as he clawed at Indra's sides before biting him in the back of the neck. He held onto him with his fangs, rutting into him like a dog, Indra's eyes rolled back into his head as he screamed in extasy, the bite growing deeper until Ashura finally released him. His thrusts became jerky and sporadic, he slammed his cock into Indra's gspot relentlessly. Ashura angled his thrusts, hips smacking into his brother's fat ass with every stroke. He entwined Indra's hair in his hand, using it as reigns he let go of his hip and fucked into him with the force of a modern day power drill. His hips dipping upward with every thrust. Indra's claws dug into the seat of the throne, tearing at the fabric beneath them.

 

Ashura leaned into his ear, "whine for me baby..."

 

"Ah...~! So good otoutou....so good, more, please, more....I beg you...." his elder brother whined in need, arching his back into his brother's coffee tanned muscular chest

 

Ashura smirked, moaning at that, it caused his dick to jump as he continued to fuck him harder and faster every thrust deeper than the last.

 

"Beloved older brother....You may have mastered the newly created ninja arts...but I am your fucking god, isn't that right?"

 

Indra blushed even as his brother flipped him over, he wrapped his arms and legs around his brother, whining like a bitch in heat. "Yes!" Ashura started bouncing Indra on his cock, the slight bud in his brother's chest bouncing ever so slightly with the force. His ass on the other hand, bounced like a rubber ball against the floor, each pound into Indra's dripping hole sent it rippling like water. Ashura squeezing and kneading it in both hands as he lifted his slender brother into his strong arms.

"You love feeling my cock inside your womb, don't you baby?" the younger of the two panted against his lips , smashing their mouths together, holding Indra close as he thrust up into him.

 

"Yes Ashura...I can't live without you buried in my cunt!!" Indra kissed him back with desperate need and passion ever rising. 

 

Ashura chuckled into the violent kiss as he gripped the thick thighs of his beloved big brother, pushing him up against the wall, crushing him against his chest as he fucked him so hard it was as if his hips were powered by pistons.

Indra leaned into his ear, moaning like a whore, "Make me cum...Ashura..."

 

"Whose pussy is this Indra?!" he demanded, growling into his ear, thrusts growing more brutal with every pound of his hips into his brother's.

"Yours! Ashura....oh fuck meee~!!" Screaming as his brother continued his assault, Indra began practically jumping on his cock, pussy making wet sloshing noises with every rough deep thrust... the sounds of their sloppy wet love making echoed around the temple. Indra's face buried in Ashura's neck as his pussy squeezed and contracted around the big cock that was so ruthlessly fucking it. Indra's cries carried on into the day and the next night after.....

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Naruto Loves Sasuke Part 1. Let me know if you want a fic focusing solely on Ashura/Indra!


	4. My Bulbul, Preview.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashura's former mistakes come back to haunt him. PREVIEW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi words used in this chapter:
> 
> Baliye-beloved
> 
> beliyaa- beloved
> 
> Beqadar- Cruel One
> 
> chaa,ndnii- Moonlight
> 
> bulbul- nightingale
> 
> dil kaa sahaaraa- My hearts solace
> 
> harjaayii- Unfaithful one

The next morning, Ashura was woken by his brother’s foot colliding with his still very spent and exhausted balls. “By the heavenly one our grandmother goddess above in the skies what the hell Indra?!” he yelped as he shot up.

“You’ve been cheating on me you son of a bitch!” Indra’s shout echoed as Ashura looked in shock at the recently applied eyeliner running down his brother's beautiful tear streaked face. He’d found the bitch in the temple, the hate spinning in his eyes as he forcefully pulled the information out of her and dragged her all the way back to their home. With heartbreak and disgust in his sharingan eyes, he threw the girl whose hair he’d held at Ashura. She tumbled to the floor, Ashura making no move toward her. “She’s pregnant!!” he howled in despair, swinging a fist to slam into Ashura’s face so hard he went spinning into the air and crashing into the wall of their bedroom. Lifting himself from the wreckage, Ashura paid the pleading girl no mind.

“Indra-chan wait!!!” he called out as his brother was already quickly walking away from their living quarters. Indra wasn’t listening, not even his robes, when blown a bit by the wind would turn in Ashura’s direction. The desperate hindu alien god called out again, words he rarely spoke to his brother-lover. “Baliye…” came his nearly silent whisper, when the word entered Indra’s ears, “ _Beloved…_ ” he froze.

Fists clentched Indra cried out in fury, “You have no right to proclaim me beliyaa….!! Not anymore…. Beqadar!”

 _“Cruel One”_ him? Cruel? To his beloved brother? His beautiful nightingale tengu? Never! “my chaa,ndnii….my bulbul…please, listen to me I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I should have told you…she-“

“Ashura….be silent, my foolish little brother, once dil kaa sahaaraa, you are nothing more than an harjaayii. I’m leaving, but when I return I WILL kill you!”, Indra turned to glower at his brother, sharingan bleeding into mangekyou, rage consuming him he glared down at the cowering girl. “As long as I draw breath in my body I swear to you this, whore, you will regret the day you ever stole my brother from me!”

 

Ashura frowned deeply, chasing after his love until Indra vanished right next to the riverbank, kicking a stone across it. Ashura watched it sink before reaching the other end. Sinking to the bottom, just like his own broken heart. Indra didn't give him time to explain himself, how he wished he were that stone, just so he could feel he'd done something to make his brother understand.

 

PREVIEW END.


	5. Bring Me Home Where I Belong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bonds firm, the souls flow between the four. Hinata has a sinister mission.

Hashirama and Madara continued to see each other after that, they met in secret, making love in the cave behind the waterfall, or on the riverbank or in the depths of the forest itself. One such night, head resting on his Hashirama's chest, black pointed claw swirling small circles around his beloved's bicep, Madara leaned into his ear. "I love you..."

 

Smiling Hashirama replied, his heart filled to near bursting, "I love you too, Madara-chan." cupping his Uchiha's beautiful face within his hands, Hashirama kissed him tenderly.

It was their last night together, as Hashirama's father found out once an Uchiha had taken the risk of informing him that their clan leader had fallen pregnant only a few weeks later. Enraged he ordered his son to be rid of both Madara and the sin growing inside of him.

 

Heartbroken but foolishly loyal to his father until the end, Hashirama prepared to do as he was told.

 

Madara was excited, he couldn't wait to tell his Hashirama of their impending parenthood, in only a few days time the younger man would also be the leader of his clan and then they could finally be together!

 

The days passed and Hashirama became head of the Senju clan under the condition his father's orders be carried out.

They met by the river, Madara having been informed of Hashirama's intentions, clutched at his stomach in betrayal. Hatred soon replaced love in his heart and even knowing the risks to his unborn child, he entered into battle with his only love. However, this twist of fate would change things, it was Hashirama's father that dealt the killing blow to Madara's child, Madara himself dying face down in the river, the same river where he and Hashirama had fallen in love when they were children.

 

Madara's death drove Hashirama insane, he did as his father wanted up until his father's death, married to the jinchuriki Mito with several children he could never bare look at, Hashirama went out to fight the youth called Kakuzu, expending himself on purpose. Afterward, he went to the river and constructed the statue of his beloved that he'd promised him the day before they'd created the leaf village. He placed himself opposite him, one either side of the river where they'd met. He did this out of the mountain side on either end of the waterfall. It was then that he finally chose to die.

Madara lived for another 120 years, black Zetsu having saved him from death. Convinced that the creature was some rebirth of his dead child, whose corpse still floated inside his ancient womb, Madara worked with him for many years, creating the Akatsuki through Obito and then dying right before the next life cycle of Indra began.

 

(Current Lives)

7-year-old Uchiha Sasuke sat on the dock, staring out into the lake. He was startled when a blond boy walked down to sit next to him.

 

"Hey, you're Sasuke, right? I found this picture in my stuff!" he held up a picture of the two of them as infants, in the same crib together, looking happily at whoever was holding the camera. Sasuke nodded, "There's a picture like that in my mom's stuff, mother told me she and your mom were really good friends, that they took you in as a baby after your parents died, but the villagers wouldn't allow it, they handed you over to the 3rd Hokage and it broke mother's heart. She said that you and I weren't supposed to be separated, that the village knew about something called a phrophecy and was trying to save themselves from the justice they knew was coming."

 

Naruto scratched the back of his head but nodded, smiling, "Serves the villagers right! I see how they throw things at you, they throw things at me too, call me a monster, a demon that needs nothing but death..." he closed his eyes and frowned until he felt a hand on his.

 

"You're not alone. I'm here with you now again and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, even if I get hurt while protecting you! I promise." Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's hand firmly, the two stood up, smiling at one another as they held hands in front of the lake.

 

(Years Later, in the academy)

 

Naruto sat on the desk in front of Sasuke, glaring at him, the two glared at each other fiercely. Until that is, the guy seated behind him knocked Naruto into Sasuke. They ended up kissing, putting on a show of disgust for the benefit of everyone else. The girls beat Naruto to a pulp, later on, they met with Kakashi who helped them work as a team. A few days after fighting Naruto on the roof, Sasuke was walking out of the hospital, Sakura approaching him to lament and complain about Naruto, about how his not having parents had made him spoiled and a horrible person. Sasuke's glare could cut through bone and flesh, he dismissed Sakura as a constant annoyance and a waste of space.

 

The mission to the land of waves reaffirmed the boy's developing feelings for each other. They spent every moment together, until Orochimaru whisked Sasuke away, leaving Naruto a broken soul at 12 and a desperate man at 16.

 

(Later on)

 

 Sasuke had left the village, Naruto and company chased after him.

When the kage came to find and kill the Uchiha, Naruto begged them on bended knees to spare his life.

When the world was overcome by the darkness of a newly revived Madara, Naruto and Sasuke both teamed up with Sakura and Kakashi along for the ride to stop him.

Hagoromo appeared to them both, as at the same time Hamura had found his way to Hinata. The old god explained to his reborn sons of who they really were, what their purpose was and all that they meant to each other.

 The Fourth Ninja world war had begun once more, after the momentary pause, Naruto and the others gathered on the battlefield, looking around. Seeing nothing at first, Hinata rushed over to Naruto's side, grabbing his hand, kissing his cheek as if the five seconds they spent talking during Naruto's fight against his own family member was enough to consider them dating. He ignored her, offering a half-hearted smile, but the winds changed and soon enough his attention was on Sasuke.

 

After everything they'd been through together, from the moment they met, he knew he loved Sasuke.

 

Sasuke looked over at him, seeing his Naruto's hand clasped with Hinata's, the start of his smile began to fade away. He reached out to brush his fingers on the back of Naruto's other hand before he turned away from him.

 

"Sasuke, what's wrong?", Naruto asked this as the raven walked over to the revived Kage. The blond wasn't given a response, Sasuke had enveloped his arms around Hashirama and the older dead man was lifting him into the air, a knowing look in his compassionate eyes. Confusion painted a vivid picture across Naruto's face, but after a long time of silence, through the bond, he shared with them both he could both see and hear what happened next. Sasuke's moans of pleasure rippling through the underground cave network below. Lost in the sensations burrowing into his body, as Hashirama's cock grew larger to fully seat itself inside the dribbling wet pussy of the cuntboy beneath his hands, Naruto failed to notice the sky grow dark.

 

"N-Na-Naruto-kun! It's him!!" Hinata's voice was drowned out by the blood rushing away from the head on his shoulders and down to the head between his legs. Leaping down from where he had previously stood, Madara Uchiha appeared from the settling dust cloud. Almost instantly, the shinobi alliance gathered together in silent prayer, one woman even holding a rosary in her grip, tightly praying to the sage of six paths for salvation from the walking nightmare that had crept onto the field of battle.

 

Naruto, unfazed by the others quaking in fear, pulled away from a shocked Hinata, "Na-Na-!"

 

"Save it Hinata! I can never understand you clearly anyway! I'm busy now, I have to go speak with Madara!", bolting off toward the Uchiha, Naruto tackled him to the ground.

 

Madara's Edo Tensei rinennegan eyes looked up at Naruto with a knowing smile playing across his face. The blond held up his hand, the sun marking on it clearly visible.

 

Madara smiled lightly, holding his own hand up, the mark of the moon still emblazoned upon it.

 

When Sasuke's cries of bliss reached a fever pitch, Hashirama's brute strength having fucked him into oblivion, Naruto's head slid down and slammed his lips into Madara's with a searing passion.

 

The former Uchiha clan leader groaned into the kiss, arms wrapping themselves around Naruto's neck.

 

The rest of the shinobi alliance watched in mildly fascinated horror as the blond-haired savior began dry humping the most dangerous ninja in history.

 

Hinata's eyes widened in rage, she slipped away from the rest of the army and headed down toward the underground base beneath the mountain. It was there that she first heard the sounds. The underground base was a series of halls and doors that led to large rooms. These large rooms in turn each housed a different bedroom, dojo or storage room. The bedroom Hashirama had settled into with Sasuke, was dark purple, the floor was carpeted in black, the four poster canopy bed they were making love on had the same designs as the young Uchiha's Susanno'o. Clothing discarded on the floor, the Edo Tensei revived to true life with the rinnegan Sasuke now sported, after their mind-blowing dual climax just seconds earlier. Sasuke could feel the Senju's cum filling his womb, his own juices flooding down his legs as the larger man pulled out. "I cannot claim to love you, if I did not love every part of you....", it wasn't the treeman that was speaking, but Hinata had no way of knowing this.

"Nor can I.....", Sasuke, on his stomach, ass pressed back against the bronzed flesh of the other, was slowly, reverently, flipped over. Hashirama's kisses were brutal, filled with desire as he lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders and began a slow, steady pace. Pale hands trailing through dark brown hair, Sasuke groaned into his ear, words of love echoing through the underground base. "Hashirama-sama....I love you..." Sasuke whispered even as the older man struck against his g-spot, making him see stars and let out a chirping scream of extasy.

 

"As I love you, Sasuke-chan, I love you...", Hashirama smeared kisses across Sasuke's face, cock growing even harder as he drilled into his younger lover. skin slapped against skin as the raven clawed at the older man's back, crying out his name in passionate bliss. "Hashiramaaaaa.....!"

 

Sweat trickled down his face and chest as the tree continued his loving assault on the boy. Kissing each other with the deepest of care their bodies slid together effortlessly, Sasuke's toes curling in pleasure as he came with a loud cry. The teen's walls clamping around his dick the Senju roared into his ear as he flooded the Uchiha with his orgasm. But he wasn't finished, the headboard of the bed began to smash into to wall, cracking it. Their mixed moans of love and desire reached Hinata's ears.

 

Hinata knew then what she had to do. Using the item given to her by Hamura.

 

_Hinata stood in front of her ancestor, Otsutsuki Hamura, he spoke in a calm tone, but his voice was grave. "My brother Hagoromo, his children are eternally tied by the threads of destiny. Whereas my own children are long dead save Toneri, his are alive though in different lifetimes. This infuriates me just as much as it did when I was the one who found the twin brothers dead in each others arms, locked in the embrace of hidden lovers. Why should my children die where my brother's children thrive on into eternal love? Use this, it is the only way to kill those children, but you must do so when two of them are together, they will one day split their souls into pieces, as stated in the prophecy. Pick a pair and kill them while they are distracted, then find the other two and dispose of them. Do this and I promise you, sweet byakugan princess of mine, Naruto will be returned to this earth as yours alone forever, even though his soul is Ashura's soul, without his brother, Ashura is nothing but a shell of himself, as such his reincarnation will be easy to manipulate into loving you."_

_She nodded, taking the items from him eagerly. "Thank you. I will do what needs to be done, to free Naruto-kun from this disgusting incestuous cycle of what did you call it? 'eternal love' of his past life's brother." She knew Hyuuga were distantly related to both Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha, but it mattered not to her. She loved Naruto-kun and she was a true female, a man like Naruto-kun  belonged with her! Normally she would never let herself be filled with such malice, but she hated seeing how happy he looked with Sasuke. How Sasuke made him smile real smiles and laugh with a joy she could never bring him. Until now that is, with this, she would get rid of Sasuke._

 

Getting rid of Sasuke was her only priority, she crept into the room, Hashirama kissing up and down the raven's chest, stopping just above the bush that concealed his hot and flooded pussy. Disgust evident on her face she moved even closer, the dagger in her hand infused with the substance that would kill the tengu slowly and painfully. "Hashirama-sama....stop teasing me....", Sasuke's voice rang out in a throaty moan, too caught up in each other, the reincarnations did not notice Hinata, she was cloaked by the dagger's sheath hidden in her coat, another gift from Hamura. The same moment Hashirama smiled at the youngest life of his love and dove between his legs to gorge himself on the ever-flowing fountain that was the dark-haired boy's nectar, Hinata struck.

 

Hand over Sasuke's mouth she smiled manically at him, driving the dagger into and across his throat before sinking it deep into his chest to pierce his heart. Alerted by the movements, Hashirama lifted up to watch in horror as Sasuke's face grew thick black lines along the surface, that slowly crept down his chest. Hinata was nowhere in sight, through Sasuke's eyes the part of Indra's soul that was within him, was dying. Within Hashirama's eyes Ashura's own widened, their souls reached out for one another in desperation, Hashirama whispering in a sorrowful tone. "Oh god oh god no no no no! Sasuke-chan... stay with me!", he lifted the other into his arms, coughing violently Sasuke held a hand up to his own throat. Healing it to the best of his power Hashirama frowned, "Sasuke...you'll be just fine...."

 

Shaking his head slowly, the raven smiled lovingly at the older reincarnation, "I'm....so....sorry....brother....I love you so much....I should never have come with this...stupid idea...I just...wanted all of you...to myself...."

 

Hashirama's memory returned in a matter of seconds concerning what the other had just said.

 

_Ashura sat on the riverbank, staring blankly at the water. Indra frowned as he walked over to him and kneeled down, wrapping his arms around hs shoulders from behind. "I'm so sorry, I should not have yelled, I doubted you and for that, I can never apologize enough. I love  you, brother..." Indra said this as he turned Ashura around and settled himself into his lap. "I love you so much little brother, I just, I am greedy with my love, I don't want to share you with anyone...ever.."_

_Ashura smiled at this, kissing his brother's hands. "I know my bulbul. I know how you are, same as you know how I am. I love you too, and I promise no matter what lives we lead after we finally die away from this life, I will find you and I will love you for all eternity."_

_Indra smiled and nodded, "Then I have a wonderful idea! In some of our lives, lets return as the pair before the current in that life time, exist as both of them at once, that way, even if something happens, we will still be able to remain together."_

 

_"That's a great idea! You are truly a genius my beauty! I made a mistake and I know you are still angry with me, but I promise you, I promise that we will never be apart ever again!!" Ashura kissed his brother deeply, flipping them over until he was settled between Indra's legs. Their love cries were later heard by all in the area, including a heartbroken Kanna, who rushed to seek aid from Hamura, for him to help her be reborn into all of Ashura's lives along with a fangirl of Indra's that worshipped him within his temple but knew nothing of his true gender._

 

_And so it was that they were reborn..._

 

Sasuke lay dying in Hashirama's arms, Naruto and Madara quickly making their way out of the fighting, running to their other selves.

 

The people around them too panicked to focus on anything but fighting every shadow around every corner.

 

tbc....

 


End file.
